kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Marry Kozakura
Marry Kozakura (小桜 茉莉 Kozakura Marī) is the fourth member of the Mekakushi Dan. She was designed by Wannyanpu. She is the daughter of Shion, as well as the granddaughter of Azami and Tsukihiko. Appearance : Marry is a small albino girl with long, white, wavy hair which reaches down to her hips, and pink eyes. She usually wears a light blue dress with a white apron over it and chooses to stay barefoot. She sometimes has a pink ribbon tied into her hair. Her hoodie is white with pink roses on it.Imagination Forest : In Mekakucity Actors her usual white hair has a cream hue added to it that becomes darker as it reaches the tips. She also wears short loose brown boots instead of going barefoot. : As a child she used to wear a pink dress with white knee socks and red shoes. A small pink flower was also placed in her hair to the left. Personality : Marry is a 1/4-Medusa, 3/4-human girl. She is generally extremely shy around people but can barely stay calm around new acquaintances. Similar to Shintaro, Marry is an extreme hikkikomori, which means she stays at home at all times and therefore has little to no stamina. Because of this, Marry tends to be very clumsy, as shown when she spilled tea on Momo04. Blindfold Code and broke the glassware, and similarily when she accidentally flung the handheld massager towards the terrorist leader during the incident in the shopping center. : Due to the fact that she had to spend most of her life all by herself, she treasures her friends from the bottom of her heart and cannot live without them being around anymore. This strong affection is the main cause for the use of her powers during the story, as she uses them to prevent the loss of her friends by death.9.5 Marry's Fictional WorldMarry no Kakuu Sekai Eye Ability *'Staring Eyes' (目を合わせる Me o Awaseru): Marry has a power known as the "Staring Eyes" ability, which she inherited from her mother Shion and her grandmother Azami. It allows her to temporarily stop the movement of whoever meets her gaze. It is not as complete as her mother's or grandmother's power as she is not able to turn people into stone, but to paralyze them for a short amount of time. *'Combining Eyes' (目を合体させる Me o Gattaisaseru): Marry also has the ability to combine and therefore control all snakes, as well as the Heat Haze, due to receiving the queen of the snakes. It was given to her by Azami as she died and entered the never ending world.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 10 Songs Main: *Souzou Forest *Gunjou Rain *Children Record *Marry no Kakuu Sekai *Outer Science *Summertime Record Cameo: *Kisaragi Attention *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Lost Time Memory *Yuukei Yesterday *Shounen Brave Trivia *Marry is a fujoshi, meaning she is interested in boy's love or yaoi. *Her favorite anime is Kuroshitsuji. *She makes and sells artificial flowers for money, except each stalk is 5 yen and she makes about 500 yen a month. *Jin mentioned the meaning of the rosemary in the language of flowers. He liked the meanings "memories" and "quiet strength", but the one that got him the most was: "Because you've come (into my life), all my worries have disappeared." *Marry is a 1/4-Medusa, 3/4-human girl, which makes her age slower than a normal human. Her body ages one year for every 10 human years, which makes her a 14-year old Medusa. *Marry writes poetry, which she tries to keep a secret. Mekakucity Actors - Episode 05 *In the Mekakucity Actors opening storyboard, Marry's name is written as "Mary", whereas in the finalized version, her name stays "Marry". The English releases of the light novel and manga spell her name "Marie". *The English releases of the light novel and manga call her eye ability "locking eyes". *In the manga, Marry comes to meet the other members of the Mekakushi Dan when they were children, including Ayano. In the other media, it is implied that she only joined the Mekakushi Dan after Ayano's death.29. Kuusou Forest III Quotes *''"So, so many people."'' - (From the Kagerou Daze Disintegration Book) *''"No, I don't want to say goodbye."'' - (From the Mekakucity Records Crossfade) References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters Category:Medusa Category:Ability Category:Mekakushi Dan